tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Ferrin Spell-True and The Huntsmer VS Cesaire Bellamois and Alexandre Bellamois
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! This week, we're going to be celebrating the unique, unmistakable bond of brotherly love. You know, I was clearing out the loft, the other day and I found a beautiful family portrait of me, Father, Mother and my dear sweet brother. It got me all teary eyed... You see, me and my brother were relatively close for two related nobles. We saw eachother at least three times a year, I'd spend several weeks at his estate, bonding and enjoying the fine Cyrodiilic countryside. Shame that he caught me in bed with his wife... Anyway, I decided that I'd seek out two darling siblings and pit them up against another group of darling siblings. Will brotherly love conquor all? Let's find out, for in the Blue Corner we have... Ferrin Spell-True! An ancient king of the altmer, who outsmarted a very menacing Nightmare God and earned his throan, ruling it for many years with wisdom and compasion. Well, that was until his brother came along and nicked his Kraalniik, the stone in which he imprisoned the Nightmare God. I know just how this poor bastard feels, my brother never shared either... Anyway, his brother, The Huntsmer, controlled him with the stone and forced him to kill his own wife and son. Though, to be fair, Ferrin was using it to manipulate the courts, so y'know, fair's fair. This drove him to Apocrypha, where he eventually dabbled in vampirism, splitting his personality in two for a bit. He later regained his sanity and returned to Nirn. Ferrin has a number of powerful abilities, such as telekenisis, the ability to posess others for a time and turn their bodies against them. It should also be noted, that his true power has never been been witnessed, so perhaps he has an ace or two up his sleeve... And his partner... The Huntsmer! The Huntsmer is a... Well, Huntsmer or at least he was as a servant of Hircine. He gave up his simple life of barbarism and decided to dable in politics as well, urgh and I liked him up to this point... He stole his brother's magic stone, forced him to kill his wife and son before banishing him from the Altmer court. Which is a little overkill... He continues to rule the court, to this day and has done for the past two hundred years. The Huntsmer posesses a lot of his brother's abilities as well as several others, courtsey of Hircine. Hopefully, they will be able to let bygones be bygones or forever remain as a stain on the floor of the arena! Now, in the Yellow Corner we have... Bellamois Alexandre Bellamois A knight, who hails from Daggerfall and impressive with his sword. As he grew up, he sparred a lot with his brother... Aww, y'see? That's what I was looking for. Anyway, he always despised nobility, though he didn't complain about the gold and if he's anything like me, he probably didn't mind the pretty serving girls feeding him grapes either. Like most white knigth types, Alexandre had a great deal of honor and, as a result, was somewhat of an outcast. Which comes as no surprised to me, honorable noble is an oxymoron... He left his home and pursuide an honorable life on the road, earning fame through his swordsmanship and riches, which I'm sure that he earned much more of. He returned home, uppon hearing that his brother's wife was knocked up, something that we don't have in common. He and his brother dissagreed over the fate of the little nugget, apparently some uncles aren't very keen on the idea of their child being sacrificed in some evil ritual and therefore he had Cesaire (his brother) hung in the forest. Gods... Looks like I got off lightly afterall, all I got was a crossbow bolt in the arse... Sorry, anyway, after the father of his nephew's baby mysteriously vanishes, Alexandre Bellamois decides to go on a fabled crusade, with several adventurers. Alexandre is an accomplished swordsman, who may or maynot have Dragonskin as well as several other powers. Still, he is a master, when it comes to swords and other forms of melee combat, which he is able to use in a unique style, utilising his magicka reserves as well. But will this be enough to beat two Altmer kings? He'll surely need back up, let's just hope that his brother isn't as pissy as he is... Cesaire Bellamois Cesaire grew up as the more ambitious, sneaky one, aspiring to be a true noble. He hoped to earn mummy and daddy's favor, so that he may one day rule in their place. When he wasn't licking their butts, he was licking other people's butts to get as much power and influence as he could. He continued to do this until his parents died, when he married the love of his life, Jaquellle, who also pitched in with her own pot of gold. However, their happy life didn't last long. After they announced that they were having their first child, Alexandre returned to the Bellamois estate and learned of Cesaire's plans and had the Godsdamned nerve to tell him how to raise his kid. When Cesaire didn't buy this, Alexandre had him hung in the forest, bastardising his son in the process. Thankfully, he was taken in, in death, by a murderous psychotic supernatural entity, known only as 'The Dreamwalker.' Who, after many years of service, revived Cersaire and returned him to his place on the throne. Cesaire has a nuber of powers at his disposal, his default power is Dragonskin, being a Breton. He also has gained powers from the Dreamwalker. He recieved immortality, teleportation, and the ability to steal memories through a strange ritual. He is also an accomplished swordsman, like his brother as well as archery and excells in conjuration and destruction magic. So, is this a case of bros before bows? Or will they have bigger problems, than their own personal relations, when they see the angry Altmer/Breton charging towards them? Which of these two siblings will stand tall at the end of this battle? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Ferrin Spell-True and the Huntsmer: 2 Alexander Bellamois and Cesaire Bellamois: 6 (Special thanks to the dashing rogue, Psychomantis108 for the listings and to Miraak Obama for helping him clear up a few things.) Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user but a user's consent is needed to use their character. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena